


Why Me?

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Blake Shelton - Freeform, F/M, Lassiet - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Psych - Freeform, Songfic, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "No, he would never understand why she had chosen him, of all the people in the world. Maybe one day he would learn to stop asking why." Lassiter does some late night thinking about the woman in his arms.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara
Kudos: 11





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble inspired by Blake Shelton's Why Me. Enjoy.

There were some things in life Carlton Lassiter just couldn’t understand.

Democrats were high up on that list. Then squirrels, people who wanted to amend the constitution, and Shawn Spencer.

He stared up at the ceiling, far from sleep as he contemplated his list. His arm was outstretched and he had lost sensation in it an hour ago, but the woman sleeping on it was well worth the discomfort.

Juliet O’Hara.

If he lived a thousand years, he would never understand how they had gotten to this point, where she was sleeping with her head on his arm and one long, slender leg draped over him. It was almost as if, even in sleep, she was keeping him anchored in place. Like if she didn’t, he would leave.

He almost chuckled in the quiet of the night.

As if he would ever leave her.

_ I'm rough around the edges _

_ You're a snapshot of perfection _

_ I was headed in the wrong direction _

_ I was reckless _

_ Now I just got one question _

Absetly he began trailing his fingers through her sleep tousled hair. She was the picture of perfection even in sleep. And she was all his.

He would never understand.

“Carlton?” Her sleepy voice pierced the quiet and his thoughts. “I can smell smoke from you thinking so hard…”

He drew her closer and kissed her forehead. “Just thinking,” he replied, the words rumbling through his chest. “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.”

Juliet sighed and tucked her head under his chin, hugging him tightly. “Love you…”

Hearing those words from her never ceased to take his breath away. “And I love you, Juliet.” He brushed a loose curl away from her forehead and kissed her softly. “Good night.”

“Night…”

He listened to her breathe softly until he was sure she was sleeping once more. Then he allowed himself to relax and hold her closer.

No, he would never understand why she had chosen him, of all the people in the world.

Maybe one day he would learn to stop asking why.

_ Why me? _

_ What did I do right? _

_ Why me? _

_ Kissin' you goodnight _

_ You say _

_ You'll never let me go _

_ Oh it's crazy girl, I guess I'll never know _

_ Why me? _

  
The End.


End file.
